Jealous Kookmin
by Justsaku
Summary: -Hanya cerita tentang hubungan Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin yang renggang karena Kim Taehyung. Kookmin - Kookv. Story by stayb (lisaajeon)
1. Hubungan

**IG | jlisaaa_**

…

"Kookie! Kembalikan makananku!"

"Weee, gak mau! Ambil sendiri aja,"

Yaa, begitulah kebiasaan pagi dorm Bangtan.

Kebiasaan yang mana terlihat dua orang namja berbeda ukuran tengah berkelahi dengan salah satunya berjinjit guna mengambil makanannya yang berada di tangan Jungkook.

Yap, kedua namja tersebut adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Duo maknae di Bangtan.

Kebiasaan yang juga terkadang membuat Suga marah setiap paginya karena waktu tidurnya yang berkurang. Kebo emang.

Namun, bukan hanya Suga saja yang marah. Sikap keduanya yang terlalu dekat itu pun tak luput dari mata tajam Park Jimin.

Park Jimin, kekasih jeon Jungkook. Siapa sih yang tidak ekhem—cemburu— ketika kekasih tercintanya dekat dengan orang lain yang notabenenya adalah sahabatmu sendiri.

Iya, Kim Taehyung a.k.a Taetae itu adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang dengan seenak hatinya dekat dengan sang kekasih tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Jahat? Bahkan, sepertinya Taehyung tak merasa bahwa ini salah.

Dan seperti biasa, Jimin yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur hanya memandang datar mereka. Ia sudah biasa, terlampau biasa malahan.

Ia mengambil minum dari dispenser kemudian meminumnya dengan hati dongkol. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas yang ia gunakan untuk minum.

Kemudian mengelap mulutnya yang basah. Ia memilih menghela napas guna mencairkan emosinya yang melambung hingga ubun-ubun.

Meletakkan gelasnya di wastafel, ia kembali menuju kamarnya yang otomatis membuat dirinya melewati kembali pemandangan 'memuakkan' itu.

"Oh! Jiminie hyung, sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Jungkook saat melihat Jimin melintas di balik sofa.

"Hmm," gumam Jimin menjawab, tanpa menoleh dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar.

Melihat kekasihnya 'cuek', Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Namun, memilih mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali mengganggu Taehyung.

Bahkan, Taehyung tak meliriknya sama sekali.

…

 **Klik**

Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar yang telah terkunci. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini bahunya terasa lebih berat. Apa mungkin karena pemandangan tadi?

Jimin ingin menangis, sungguh. Bahkan, matanya telah memerah dengan genangan air di sekelilingnya.

Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak kala mengingatnya. Ia juga ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Ia juga ingin berduaan dengan sang terkasih. Tapi, apa daya jika sahabatnya lah yang memonopoli kekasihnya.

Jimin terus menginggit bibir bawahnya guna mencegah isakannya keluar. Tangannya beralih menuju dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia remas bajunya sebagai pelampiasan.

Tubuhnya pun perlahan merosot dengan punggung yang masih menempel pada pintu. Ia terduduk dengan keadaan; tangan kiri meremas baju dan tangan kanan yang menarik surainya frustasi. Jangan lupakan juga air mata yang telah bergelinangan turun di kedua pipinya.

"Hiks, ko-o-kie hiks,"

Ia gagal, isakannya keluar sudah.

Selama ini, ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan yang kekasihnya miliki bersama sahabatnya.

 _Ada hubungan apa antara mereka? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_

Jimin menangis, air matanya semakin deras turun. Tangannya kembali menarik keras surainya saat mendengar suara Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tengah bercanda.

Jimin sakit. Ia ingin menangis kencang ketika—

—Suga telah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jimin?" tanyanya sembari mengucek gemas matanya yang masih lengket.

Jimin menatap Suga dari tempatnya. Ia dapat melihat Suga yang tengah terduduk di springbednya. Jimin heran, kenapa bisa ada Suga di kamarnya?

Atau mungkin, ia salah kamar?

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali kala menyadari kesalahannya kali ini.

"Yo-Yoongi hyung?"

"Ya? Kenapa kau disitu?"

"..."

"Jimin? Kau masih disitu, kan?"

"..."

"Jim—"

"Hiks, Yoongi hyuuunngg! Huwaaaa!"

Mendengar Jimin terisak, Yoongi a.k.a Suga pun terperanjat. Matanya yang semula terpejam, terbuka seketika.

"E-eh, ke-kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks, Yoongi hyuuungg,"

Jimin berdiri, ia segera melesat menuju Yoongi yang masih terduduk dalam kagetnya.

Jimin melesat kemudian memeluk Yoongi erat, ia hanya butuh sebuah pelukan untuk saat ini. Entah pelukan milik siapa yang pasti itu bukan pelukan milik Jeon Jungkook. Jimin terlampau sakit hati dengannya.

Namun, sebenci dan sesakit apapun Jimin terhadap Jungkook, Jimin tidak bisa mengacangi Jungkook setelahnya. Ia pasti akan berubah anjing penurut jika Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan jurus handalannya.

Puppy eyes.

Kembali ke mini-mini, tampak Yoongi dengan wajah terkejutnya, badannya terkaku mendadak saat mendapat pelukan dari lelaki terpendek di grupnya ini.

Yoongi bingung, apalagi ketika kaus di bagian dadanya terasa basah. Juga, wajah Jimin yang semakin mengusap di dadanya.

"Hiks, Yo-Yoongi hyuuungg," rengek Jimin.

Rengekan Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi. Yoongi segera mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Jimin, ia dapat melihat bahu dan punggung Jimin yang bergetar hebat.

"Y-ya?"

"Hiks, m-mereka jahaaatt,"

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Yoongi yang bertujuan untuk mengundang Jimin bercerita.

"Merekaaa! Masa hyung tidak tahu?! Mereka hyung! Merekaa! Hiks," kesal Jimin semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Ayolah, Yoongi bukan cenayang yang dapat menebak begitu sa —eh!

"Mereka? Maksudmu Jungkook dan Taehyung?"

 _Katanya bukan cenayang, tapi bisa nebak tepat -_-_

"Iyaaa, hiks huaaaaa,"

Mendengar kedua nama tersebut terucap, Jimin semakin kencang terisak yang cukup mengundang perhatian member lain di luar kamar, termasuk Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Mendengarnya, mereka segera menghentikan aktivitas dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain juga dengan member lain.

"Jimin.. kenapa?" tanya Jin. Sebagai member tertua, tentulah Jin sangat khawatir terhadap adiknya yang tiba-tiba menangis kencang.

Pertanyaan tersebut dibalas hendikkan bahu oleh member lain, kecuali Jhope. Ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap nanar pintu kamarnya juga Yoongi.

 **...**

 **Halohaa, ada yg suka fanfic ini? :v, komen yaa ~**

 **Btw, fanfic ini aink upload di wp jugaa :v. Dengan judul yang sama, nama wp aink adalah _lisaajeon_. Jangan lupa follow dan vote yaa :v**


	2. Takut

**IG | jlisaaa_**

…

 **Pertanyaan tersebut dibalas hendikkan bahu oleh member lain, kecuali Jhope. Ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap nanar pintu kamarnya juga Yoongi.**

 **...**

Sebenarnya, ia —Jhope— sudah tahu dan paham apa yang menyebabkan Jimin menangis hingga sehebat ini.

Memang diakuinya kalau akhir-akhir ini Jimin sering menangis, mungkin inilah salah satu puncak kemarahannya berada.

Jimin itu memang orang yang tipikal jarang marah. Ia juga jarang menangis karena prinsipnya adalah jika ia menangis, maka itu tandanya ia sedang marah.

Tetapi, sekalinya ia marah, pasti akan ada marah selanjutnya. Bukannya pendendam, ia hanya ingin dihargai.

Jimin marah, bukan pertanda ia egois. Namun, ia kecewa. Itulah Park Jimin.

Ia hanya akan menangis ketika merasakan kecewa yang teramat hingga membuat hatinya sesak dan matanya memanas.

Jadilah, Jhope beralih dan melangkah menuju dapur. Ia buka kulkas dan ambil kopi pahit kesukaan Jimin ketika sedih.

Dengan masih dalam kemasan berlogo ' _Starbuck_ ', Jhope lekas menutup pintu kulkas dan menuju kamar Yoongi juga dirinya.

Ketika melewati ruang TV, Jhope merasa mata para member memandanginya tajam, penasaran mungkin.

Namun, Jhope memilih cuek dan terus melangkah. Ketika berada di depan pintu, Jhope terdiam kemudian mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Jimin? Hey, ini aku Hoseok. Kau mau minum? Aku bawakan kopi pahit kesukaanmu kali ini," tawar Jhope meyakinkan.

Sontak, suara isakan Jimin hilang. Mungkin tengah berdiskusi dengan Yoongi, apakah ia harus membuka pintunya atau tidak?

Jhope sudah berharap-harap. Keringat dingin keluar dan meluncur di dahinya ketika Jimin tak kunjung membuka pintu tersebut.

' _Jimin, ayolahh.. Setidaknya, biarkan aku menghiburmu,_ '

 **Klik**

Rupanya, harapan Jhope bukanlah harapan semata karena nyatanya pintu tersebut telah terbuka sedikit hingga terbentuk celah. Dibalik celah tersebut, Jimin mengintip dengan imutnya.

Kemudian, Jimin lebih membuka lebar pintunya dan segera menarik Jhope yang menyebabkan Jhope terkaget.

"Jim—"

 **Bruk**

Dan Jin hanya dapat menghela napas melihatnya. Dengan masih memegang spatula, ia melirik Namjoon.

Ia mendekati Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menepuk bahu namja tertinggi itu kemudian berbisik, "Setidaknya untuk saat ini, biarkan saja pacarmu didominasi oleh Jimin. Jimin sedang butuh hiburan,".

Dan helaan nafas dan senyuman dari Namjoon lah yang membalasnya.

Setidaknya, Namjoon masih memiliki pengertian. Sedangkan, duo maknae? Aku tak yakin bahwa namja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih Jimin masih mempunyai kepedulian di dirinya, apalagi sang sahabat.

Malah, Taehyung tengah mengumpati Jimin dalam hatinya karena telah mengganggu waktu berharganya dengan sang pujaan hati. _Haha bodoh_.

 **...**

"Jimin? Kau baik? Ingin menangis lagi?"

Mendengarnya membuat dada Jimin kembali bergemuruh. Matanya kembali memanas.

"H-hyuung, a-aku gak mau nangis lagi. Tapi, s-sakit hyuuungg. Mereka jahat!"

Dan inilah keuntungan Jimin saat tengah menangis juga marah yang bahkan pacarnya tak ketahui. Jimin akan berubah menjadi lebih manja dari biasanya ketika marah dan menangis.

Ia akan berubah menjadi namja 20+ tahun yang jiwanya berubah menjadi anak-anak umur 10 tahun. Ia akan merengek dan mencari pembelaan seperti yang biasanya anak kecil lakukan.

Jhope dan Yoongi gemas setengah nati, tapi mereka harus menjadi dewasa untuk saat ini karena Jimin masih _noob_ untuk masalah percintaan.

"Haah. Dengarkan aku, hey Jimin! Dengarkan aku," perintah Jhope dengan tangan yang memegang pipi Jimin berusaha memusatkan perhatian Jimin kepadanya.

"Hiks hiks," Dan hanya isakanlah yang menjawabnya.

Tatapan Jhope melunak, ibu jarinya dengan sigap menghapus air mata beserta jejaknya tersebut.

"Jimiin, hey! Sudahh, mungkin mereka hanya bosan. Mereka butuh teman, tapi kamu sibuk. Ingat akhir-akhir ini, kamu sibuk ngapain?" tanya Jhope lembut.

Jimin mengangguk kemudian menjawab, "Hiks, nga-ngapalin dance,".

"Nah itu kamu tahu. Jadi, jangan negatif thinking dulu yaa.. Pikirkan dengan matang dulu, jan asal ambil kesimpulan, oke?"

— _karena tanpa sadar pun, Jhope tahu kalau Jimin diam-diam mempunyai rencana untuk putus dengan Jungkook-nya._

Jimin mengangguk dengan cepat, wajahnya pun terlihat lebih tenang untuk sekarang.

"I-iya hyung. Makasih udah mau dengerin aku nangis, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung,"

Jhope tersenyum, lembut sekali senyumannya.

"Pasti, apa sih yang gak hyung lakuin buat Jimin? Kayaknya, gak ada deh," goda Jhope yang membuat Jimin tertawa malu dan Yoongi yang tersenyum melihat Jimin telah tertawa kembali. _Memang Hoseok yang terbaik._

Senyuma Yoongi semakin lebar saat melihat Jhope memeluk Jimin dengan erat sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya memberi ketenangan.

Beruntunglah akan posisi Jimin yang membelakangi Yoongi sehingga Jhope dapat membalas senyuman Yoongi sembari bergumam tanpa suara, "Dia sudah tenang,".

Otomatis Yoongi mengendurkan bahunya kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengangguk.

Ia memberi waktu sedikit untuk Jimin menenangkan pikirannya kembali. Hingga sekiranya sudah sekitar satu menit, Yoongi berdeham.

"Ekhem! Ciee yang dah baik, gak bakal nangis lagi'kan?" goda Yoongi.

Sontak, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya kemudia membalikkan badannya ke arah Yoongi. Ia terkekeh.

"Hehe, iyaa hyung. Maaf ya kalau Jimin nyusahin kalian. Janji deh, hari ini Jimin gak bakal nangis lagi!" seru Jimin sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"Hari ini doang? Hari lainnya?"

Jimin kembali merengut. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan tangan yang memelintir baju pertanda gugup.

Melihat reaksi Jimin, Jhope segera mendelik ke arah Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi menegak ludahnya gugup.

Waduh, salah ngomong nih!

"Engg ituu.. —" Yoongi dan Jhope kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Jimin. Jhope mewanti-wanti dirinya kalau Jimin nangis kembali.

"Kalau besok, gak tahu nangis atau enggak. Soalnya, Jungkookie dan Taetae makin deket. Jimin kan gak kuat lihatnya, apalagi Taetae itu sahabat Jimin. Jimin makin gak kuat,"

Jhope dan Yoongi yang melihatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Udah, Jim. Ah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menyiapkan makan malam? Membantu Jin hyung, mau? Aku lihat tadi, Jin hyung sedang memasak rice cake kesukaanmu," tawar Jhope.

Jimin yang mendengarnya segera mengangguk, matanya pun berbinar-binar. Hal ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya tadi dan Yoongi sangatlah bersyukur karena Jhope berhasil mengembalikan mood Jimin balik lagi seperti semula.

Jhope berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin yang dibalas oleh Jimin. Jhope segera menarik Jimin untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **...**

 **Halohaa, makasih ya yg udh baca. Tunggu updatenya cerita ini yaa ~**

 **Tentang cerita ini gmn yaa, komen ya buat kesannya**


End file.
